


Pampered

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Oh sí, embarazado [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman Yunho, ChangMinHo, Homin - Freeform, Homin takes care of Minho, Idol Changmin, M/M, Minho-centric - Freeform, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precious baby Minho, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Consentido, mimado. Minho estaba embarazado.





	

**Pampered**

_Consentido, mimado. Minho estaba embarazado_.  

 

El primer pinchazo de dolor que sintió recorrerle la espalda le hizo gemir desorientado. La habitación estaba a duras penas iluminada, las luces tenues le permitían reconocer los objetos a su alrededor pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para perturbar su sueño, lo que le terminó por despertar fue la segunda puntada en su vientre acompañada de dolor acalambrado en su espalda baja, a la altura de las caderas. Se removió entre las sábanas y arrugó el entrecejo al percatarse que el resto del colchón se encontraba vacío, frío.

Con pesadez quedó sentado al filo de la cama y suspiró somnoliento, estaba realmente cansado, las últimas semanas habían sido un verdadero infierno; de acuerdo con lo dicho por el obstetra era absolutamente normal para el tiempo en el que estaba pero a él no le hacía la más mínima gracia que su cuerpo en su desarreglo hormonal lo volviera desesperado, acalorado y sensible. Perdido en su enfurruñamiento estaba cuando una nueva punzada aclamó su atención, gimió y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda tratando de aliviar el dolor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Habló por lo bajo en lo que posaba una mano en su agrandado estómago y acariciaba sutil la zona adolorida, como respuesta recibió otro golpe. —Estás muy despierta. —Lanzó una rápida mirada al reloj sobre la mesa cercana a la cama y suspiró, eran las dos y media de la mañana. Permaneció unos momentos en la misma posición, tomando bocanadas de aire para relajarse y en respiraciones calmadas dedicaba toda su atención al inquieto ser que se removía sin contemplaciones en su interior; cuando creyó había logrado tranquilizarle se levantó con cuidado y se encaminó a la cocina.

Encendió la hornilla y esperó a que el agua hirviese, un buen té caliente era lo que necesitaba para relajarse y poder volver a dormir, el pitido de la tetera le hizo girarse; el humeante olor a manzanilla le arrancó una diminuta sonrisa y con un poco de miel él estaba satisfecho, pero en lugar de relajarle como lo había previsto, la bebida despertó de cuenta nueva a la traviesa pequeña en sus entrañas, sobresaltándolo al sentir un calambre rodearle la cintura, sus manos temblaron y la taza resbaló cayendo en la mesa haciendo más estruendo del necesario.

 

 

 

Él que todavía se encontraba en la improvisada oficina creada en el estudio del departamento, se extrañó de escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina, despegó la mirada del documento que estaba revisando y destensó los hombros al percatarse de la hora; con paso lento, sintiéndose pesado se encaminó fuera de la estancia. Lo que le esperó en el umbral del pasillo le hizo sonreír y arrugar el entrecejo de forma igualitaria, Minho estaba inclinado sobre la isla de la cocina, con un brazo cruzado cerca de su rostro para estar más cómodo, la espalda arqueada y su mano libre masajeaba sus caderas en movimientos circulares; él no podía verle el rostro pero estaba seguro de que debía tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras mordía sus labios en un vago intento de acallar sus gemidos adoloridos.

Llegó a su lado en un instante, sin hacer ruido y para cuando posó ambas manos en la cintura del menor, Minho se asustó y pegó un brinco.

—¿Qué sucede, _Ming_? —Le llamó caluroso y apegó su cuerpo cubriéndole casi por completo, hizo presión con ambas manos y continuó con las caricias, Minho separó las piernas para estar más cómodo y movió las caderas en dirección al contacto que le alejaba del dolor y calmaba la presión de su cuerpo.

—Tu hija. —Comentó entrecortado y respiró hondo. —No ha dejado de moverse. —Le escuchó asintiendo y masajeó con más fuerza sus caderas arrancando ronroneos del pelinegro, una de sus manos viajó al frente del abultado vientre y le acarició por completo.

—¿Por qué estás tan inquieta princesa? —Su voz se escuchó endulzada, cuidadosa. —No has dejado a mamá dormir. —Esperó a que la pequeña estuviese serena al sentirle cerca pero en su lugar, obtuvo una patada; sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa, para él no era la primera vez que sentía la fuerza de la pequeña pero le parecía imposible acostumbrarse a tal sensación aunque su fascinación duró poco al escuchar el jadeo adolorido de Minho.

—No sé qué le pasa. —Quiso llorar ante el dolor.

—Tranquilo, Ming, tranquilo. —Le rodeó de besos mariposa, sus mejillas, cuello y hombro, al tiempo que retomaba las caricias en su cintura y caderas buscando el poder liberarle del dolor; Minho se retorció bajo suyo, con ambas manos fuertemente sujetadas de la mesa y nudillos blancos, su espalda se arqueó lo suficiente como para que pudiese acomodar la cabeza en su hombro y tratar de acompasar su respiración, sus cuerpos quedaron alineados y Minho gimió en su oído.

— _Yunho_. —El tono necesitado y acalorado de Minho le creó una laguna de calor en el estómago y levantó sus caderas contra la suavidad de su piel, haciéndole saber el efecto que tenía sobre su persona, al restregar sin vergüenza alguna su medianamente despierta hombría.      

 

 

 

Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras su espalda, quitó sus zapatos, su bufanda y abrigo colgándolos en el perchero, sus llaves y su celular olvidados momentáneamente sobre la mesa, estaba tan cansado, el reloj de la cocina marcaba un cuarto para las tres de la mañana; el trabajo le mantenía despierto a horas desiertas y el descontrol comenzaba a afectarle, sobre todo cuando la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo y daba paso a la pesadez y el agotamiento; escondió un bostezo tras su mano y se adentró en la cocina. Al principio nada le pareció fuera de lo común, las luces estaban encendidas y algunas gavetas estaban abiertas, para Changmin ya no era extraño el encontrar rastros de las pequeñas aventuras y bocadillos a medianoche de Minho, lo que le extrañó fue el encontrar la tetera en la hornilla y restos de té sobre la mesa además de la taza regada.

—¿Minho? —Llamó en la estancia pero recibió silencio, su cuerpo se tensó de preocupación al no encontrar al pequeño. —¿Yunho? —Fue hasta el estudio y arqueó una ceja confundido, habían indicios de que el hombre aún se encontraba trabajando pero no había rastro del ocupante por ningún lado; se apresuró a adentrarse en el resto del departamento sintiendo una punzada de preocupación, ¿habría sucedido algo? Pero todo pensamiento quedó olvidado una vez que se adentró en la alcoba. Sus pies perdieron el suelo, sus rodillas temblaron imperceptibles y su interior cosquilleó.  

Yunho estaba sentado en el filo de la cama, su cabello estaba despeinado y mechones rebeldes se adherían a su frente, su respiración irregular buscaba acompasarse y sus ojos brillantes, dilatados demostraban la lujuria y deseo del que su cuerpo era preso. Su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por Minho quien estaba sentado en su regazo, su cuello alargado puesto a su merced en lo que su rostro permanecía escondido entre el cuello y hombro del mayor, un adorable sonrojo le cubría. Ambas manos del empresario tenían agarre de acerco en las caderas del menor creando constante presión que arrancaba diminutos jadeos, los cuales poco a poco aumentaban de tono; Minho con un brazo por encima del hombro se aferraba al cabello de Yunho y sus caderas se alzaban en lo que su espalda se arqueaba lo más mínimo sin querer alejarse demasiado.

La visión era casi demasiado para que Changmin pudiese soportarla, casi.

Sus ojos viajaron codiciosos, bebiendo de la hermosa figura que tenía enfrente, se acercó silencioso y permaneció momentos simplemente contemplando con anhelo al par de figuras que resaltaban entre sí; por momentos se concentró en lo abultado del vientre de Minho y el suave vaivén que mantenía, las finas pero alargadas estrías que parecían desaparecer hacia lo más bajo de su vientre y el enrojecido y adolorido miembro que se veía opacado ante la inmensidad que le sobrevolaba, Changmin sintió la boca agua.

—Changminnie. —Yunho fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia y le sonrió al ladear el rostro para poder verle mejor, Yunho se detuvo casi por completo ocasionando que Minho se quejase mimado tensando los músculos a su alrededor y él gruñó ante el ardor. Minho le miró segundos más tarde y la punzada de excitación que le cubrió le hizo temblar necesitado; su pequeño con el cabello despeinado, los ojos perdidos y ennegrecidos, los labios enrojecidos a causa de la fuerza con la que habían sido tratados.

— _Hyung_. —Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al saberse observado y sus pezones reaccionaron, endureciéndose haciéndole doler. Changmin quedó frente suyo y observo con complacencia como Yunho iniciaba una vez más un grupo de suaves pero certeras y profundas estocadas contra el cuerpo acalorado de Minho y éste, que no era capaz de controlarse, se removía a merced del mayor, abrumado de placer. Changmin acarició dulce el abultado labio inferior de Minho y el pequeño aceptó lo largos dígitos que invadieron su boca.

Quedando arrodillado frente a Minho contempló con obscena fascinación como la endurecida virilidad de Yunho desaparecía en lo más profundo del menor, el sonido húmedo de sus pieles chocar resonaba claro en sus oídos y le aceleraba la respiración, el conocido olor penetrante le llenó por completo y Minho abrió las piernas para darle suficiente espacio.

Su cerebro sufrió miles de descargas eléctricas al sentir como la erección de Yunho se alejaba de su interior solo lo suficiente para darle paso a los dedos de Changmin que se adentraban en su cuerpo y le hacían sentir aún más estrecho, tan lleno, tan completo.

En un movimiento escurridizo Changmin alejó su mano y la llevó a su boca, llevándose con sigo el sabor entremezclado de sus amantes.

Las caderas de Yunho apremiaron, olvidándose del ritmo lento y acompasado que había tenido antes de que Changmin llegase, atacó lo más profundo de Minho siendo recompensado por un grave y sonoro gemido. La fuerza con la que Yunho arremetía contra el cuerpo de Minho era suficiente para impulsarle con facilidad hacia Changmin quien sin mucho reparo atrapó el miembro de Minho en su boca; separó aún más las piernas de Minho y colocó ambas manos debajo de las rodillas del chico, alzándole lo suficiente para mayor accesibilidad; dio una larga lamida desde la base, cubrió la punta atrapando con la lengua las gotas de seminal y en una aprendida sincronía, Yunho y Changmin se movieron llevando a Minho a la cúspide del placer.

Minho se tensó apresando con una mano a cada uno, su mano izquierda atrapada en el cuello de Yunho y su mano derecha perdida entre el suave cabello de Changmin, gimió, jadeó y rogó, agradecía estar sentado porque sus piernas perdieron todo sentido y creyó desmayarse ante la intensidad del orgasmo que le embargó haciéndole ver luces brillantes debajo de los parpados. Se contrajo por completo atrapando a Yunho en su interior y explotó, descargando su esencia en la boca de Changmin, quien bebía de él gustoso, satisfecho.

Yunho sucumbió ante la presión y la estreches del pequeño, perdiéndose por completo en la calidez y humedad que Minho presentaba, se corrió con fuerza aruñando las caderas del menor y Changmin gimió en una respiración al observar como el placer y necesidad de Yunho se desplazaba lenta y jugosa por entre las piernas de Minho, tomando el suave miembro de Yunho dio unas cortas estocadas con su mano alargando lo mayor posible el orgasmo del hombre; su lengua inquieta se hizo presente y saboreó a ambos antes de estampar un beso fuerte y acalorado contra Yunho, Minho se quejó exhausto al sentir el pinchazo fuerte y duro de Changmin contra sus pezones, su cuerpo sobre-estimulado.

Con movimientos lentos y mucho cuidado lograron refrescar a Minho quien peleaba a duras penas con el sueño, tratando de permanecer despierto y brindar un poco de atención al recién llegado pero Changmin le tranquilizó con besos cálidos y lamidas juguetonas.

—Solo descansa. —Con palabras de afecto resonando en sus oídos, Minho cayó perdido entre sueños.

 

 

 

Su cuerpo se perdía en lo refrescante de la ducha y suspiró agradecido al sentir una cálida mano que se posicionó en la base de su dolorosa erección, sus caderas se movieron sin mucha consciencia y acallados  gemidos escaparon de su boca en lo que el calor le invadía una vez más y con el recuerdo latente de su hermoso pequeño, Changmin se liberó de toda presión sintiéndose ligero y con la mente despejada; Yunho besó su cuello y le rodeó por completo disfrutando del pequeño momento de intimidad. Ambos hombres salieron de la ducha y Changmin secó el cabello de Yunho con ayuda de una toalla, sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Yunho atrayéndolo así a sus labios para devorarle por completo, esas últimas semanas las había pasado lejos de casa, lejos de la calidez que les caracterizada y se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando logró separarse, una pregunta se formó en su mente.

—¿Qué hacía Minho despierto?

—Tu hija. —Contestó como anteriormente Minho lo había hecho. Changmin rio de buena gana y salieron del baño; él realmente no tenía de qué quejarse, Dios sabía que él disfrutaba por completo de esos extraños meses en los que el apetito sexual de Minho se había disparado por las nubes. Yunho soltó una risita por lo bajo negando despacio ante la actitud desconsiderada de Changmin quien se divertía a costa de los cambios de Minho, aunque en el fondo, a Yunho también le fascinaban.

Regresaron a la habitación y permanecieron estáticos unos momentos. Minho estaba abrazado a una de las almohadas en lo que la otra descansaba en su espalda, sus piernas separadas a duras penas se distinguían de entre el manojo de sábanas que le cubrían, pero lo que les divertía era la posición. Minho estaba acostado en forma diagonal, abarcando toda la cama, lo cual debía ser imposible al tratarse de una _king size._

¿Ahora donde ellos dormirían?


End file.
